shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Soufflé Léger de Grâce
|chef = Erina Nakiri |primary ingredient = Muscovado Sugar Eggs Red Beans Greek Yogurt |cuisine type = Japanese French Greek |dish type = Dorayaki Soufflé Pancake |menu category = Dessert |manga = Chapter 246 }}Soufflé Léger de Grâce is a dish made by Erina Nakiri in her match against Momo Akanegakubo during the 1st Card of the 4th Bout of the Rebels Vs. Central Régiment de Cuisine. Description By combining the fluffiness of a soufflé with the red bean paste centre of a dorayaki, she was able create magnificent that even made Momo admit it to be cute. Also Erina named this dish after Megumi as she took inspiration from Megumi's Dorayaki. Recipe * Soufflé Pancakes ** Flour ** Egg Yolks ** Leavening Agent ** Filtered Greek Yogurt ** Meringue *** Egg Whites *** Sugar ** Muscovado Red Bean Paste Sanctuary *** Muscovado Sugar *** Tokachi Red Bean Paste **** Tokachi Red Beans * Garnish ** Edible Flowers ** Whipped Cream ** Dollop of Butter ** Maple Syrup ** Black Sesame Tuile *** Muscovado Sugar *** Black Sesame Paste **** Black Sesame Seeds Real Facts * Dorayaki (どら焼き, どらやき, 銅鑼焼き, ドラ焼き) also calls Dora Cake is a type of Japanese confection, а red-bean pancake which consists of two small pancake-like patties made from castella wrapped around a filling of sweet Azuki red bean paste. Dorayaki are similar to Imagawayaki, but the latter are cooked with the batter completely surrounding the bean paste filling and are often served hot. The original Dorayaki consisted of only one layer. Its current shape was invented in 1914 by Usagiya in the Ueno district of Tokyo.Wikipedia page on Dorayaki ** In Japanese, dora means "gong", and because of the similarity of the shapes, this is probably the origin of the name of the sweet. Legend has it that the first Dorayaki were made when a samurai named Benkei forgot his gong (dora) upon leaving a farmer’s home where he was hiding and the farmer subsequently used the gong to fry the pancakes, thus the name Dorayaki. * Soufflé (French: su.fle) is a baked egg-based dish which originated in early eighteenth century France. It is made with egg yolks and beaten egg whites combined with various other ingredients and served as a savory main dish or sweetened as a dessert. The word soufflé is the past participle of the French verb souffler which means "to breathe" or "to puff".Wikipedia page on Soufflé * Pancake (or hotcake, griddlecake, or flapjack) is a flat cake, often thin and round, prepared from a starch-based batter that may contain eggs, milk and butter and cooked on a hot surface such as a griddle or frying pan, often frying with oil or butter.Wikipedia page on Pancake ** The Ancient Greeks made pancakes called τηγανίτης (tēganitēs), ταγηνίτης (tagēnitēs) or ταγηνίας (tagēnias), all words deriving from τάγηνον (tagēnon), "frying pan". Trivia *According to Alice, Erina named this dish after Megumi as she took inspiration from Megumi's Dorayaki. The French word grâce translates into "blessing", which can also be derived from the character in Megumi's name. *''Soufflé Léger de Grâce'' in English translates to "Light Soufflé of Grace". Reference Category:Dishes Category:Erina Nakiri Dishes Category:Shokugeki Recipes Category:Dessert Category:French Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:Egg Dishes Category:Régiment de Cuisine Dishes